hoteltransylvaniafandomcom-20200213-history
Mavis Dracula/Gallery
Promotional Material Mavis_wallpaper.jpg Hotel-Transylvania-06.jpg Tumblr m9hq2eY5pG1rnyizho1 1280.jpg Screen-shot-2017-10-05-at-10-11-33-am.jpg Hotel Transylvania.jpg Hotel-Transylvania-04.jpg Japanese poster.jpg Hotel Transylvania 2 Theatrical Poster 02.jpg HT2 Poster.jpg Hotel Transylvania 2 Theatrical Poster.jpg Hotel Transylvania German Poster.jpg Hotel Transylvania 2 Russian Poster.jpg Hotel Transylvania 2 Character Posters 01.jpg Hotel Transylvania 2 Character Posters 06.jpg CPiuG2aUAAEpHV4.jpg Hotel-Transylvania-3-NewPoster.jpg Hotel3Poster2.png Hotel Transylvania 3 Poster French.jpg MavisSummer.jpg Teaser trailer Screenshots Mavis surprises Dracula.jpg|Mavis surprises Dracula. Maxresdefault (2).jpg Hotel Transylvania Screenshots Dracula and Baby Mavis.png Dracula & Young Mavis.png Don't Take my Candy.png Young Mavis3.png Mavis.PNG vlcsnap-2015-04-19-02h27m27s17.png Snap shot Mavis2.PNG Snap shot bleh bleh bleh.PNG hotel-transylvania-mavis.JPG 7415 24 large.jpg Dracula-and-Mavis-in-Hotel-Transylvania.jpg Snap_shot_3Mavis.png Snap shot 4mavis4.PNG Wait_What?.jpg 120901cineHT10-3639a.jpg Mavis_Hugs_her_Dad.png Snappy shot Mavis tropical.PNG Dracula-Mavis.jpg wont_let_me_go_by_mavisdracula-d5iqdb4.jpg Hotel-transylvania-disneyscreencaps.com-1370.jpg Mavis (1).jpg Mavis (3).jpg|Mavis in her Bat form. HotelTransylvania4.jpg Pouty batface.png|The Pouty Bat Face. Drac (2).jpg Hotel-Transylvania-11.jpg Mavis_Falling.png|Mavis jumping from the window Flying_Bat.jpg zOtJM.JPG Mavis (6).jpg 7415 3 large.jpg Mavis (7).jpg tumblr_m8kq0xG4Oz1qf2fu4o4_1280.png Mavis (8).jpg DraculaVillage2.png DraculaVillage3.png Mavis (9).jpg Mavis (10).jpg Mavis and Dracula 2.png hoteltransylvania-08.jpg 13127968508211879851.jpg Hotel-transylvania-disneyscreencaps.com-2878.jpg vlcsnap-2015-04-19-02h28m41s244.png Hotel-transylvania-disneyscreencaps.com-2929.jpg tumblr_m8kq0xG4Oz1qf2fu4o2_1280.png Drac_Mavis2.jpg Dracula-Mavis-Jonathan.jpg Johnnystein-Mavis-Dracula.jpg HT_charstill1.jpg Hotel-Transylvania-3.jpg 7415_19_large.jpg Hotel transylvania on your right arm side.png We're Not Doing Any of That!.png image.jpeg 50612519_jpeg_preview_source.jpg tumblr_mc066xyD011r8zyiyo3_400.jpg Mavis,_Johnny,_Eunice_&_Murray_Pool.jpg Mavis_And_Johney_pool.png Tumblr mc066xyD011r8zyiyo2 400.JPG Vlcsnap-2015-04-19-02h29m55s211.png Scream_Cheese_Mavis_&_Johnny.jpg Mavis Swimsuit.jpg 993995 581413368584073 1735889969 n.png Mavis_&_Johnnystein.png Johnny & Mavis 3.png Htransil7251_300mblinks_com_00_43_57_00011.jpg John Mavis on the Roof.jpg 1622808_939498726108867_619946626218094212_n.jpg File:Mavis_&_Johnny_watching_the_sunrise.png vlcsnap-2015-04-19-02h30m18s183.png Vlcsnap-2015-04-19-02h30m25s2.png Vlcsnap-2015-04-19-02h30m31s60.png Johnny_And_Mavis_watching_the_sunrise.png tumblr_m8kq0xG4Oz1qf2fu4o1_1280.png Hotel-Transylvania_20120622000356.jpg 7415_28_large.jpg Hotel_transylvania_bat_mavis_4_hd_by_bat_sniper-d5s7dm6.png Mavis Sewing.png|Mavis Sewing tumblr_mfwxpwcHyf1rnyizho1_1280.jpg me_and_johnny_by_mavisdracula-d5ihj44.jpg Mavis John.jpg 1010219_606650276145670_7315992130463645812_n.jpg|Johnny and Mavis Dacing on Mavis Birthday 10399659_441431032728984_3874974275148866714_n.jpg Snap shot Mavis.PNG Dad_It_Was_Just_A_Kiss.png Hotel-transylvania-disneyscreencaps.com-7289.jpg Mad Mavis.jpg|Mad Mavis tumblr_mgf4qiwhxb1.JPG Mavis looking at Johnny as a human.jpg hoteltransylvania22.jpg 7415_21_large.jpg Sad Mavis.jpg Dracula Trying ti Comfort Mavis.png THIS_IS_ALL_YOUR_FAULT!!.png|Mavis yelling at her father after Johnny left the hotel Sad Mavis 2.png Sad Mavis 3.png Sad_Mavis_And_Dracula.png Sad Mavis 4.png Sad Mavis 5.jpg Drac_Mavis1.jpg hotel-transylvania- screen5- go4flick.png Dracula showing that Johnny Returned.png Your_my_Zing.png Drac Mavis2.png Drac_Mavis_Johnny_2.jpg tumblr_mbn3t3Fa6m1rqqdw7o3_1280.jpg Johny Sings.jpg Jonathan Mavis.jpg Johnny and Mavis singing.png Mavis Sings 3.jpg WTF_Now_JM.jpg Freeze.png DracFreeze2.png Johnny And Mavis 2.png tumblr_mbbxthrpJY1rnyizho1_1281.jpg Hotel transylvania credits mavis and johnny.JPG|2d Mavis in bat form. Hotel Transylvania 2 Screenshots tumblr_nwpstnYKzi1si09t0o5_500.png Mavis&Johnny'sWedding.png 12122913_754903781320318_3924923939345031566_n.jpg|Little Mavis in a wedding dress. Mavis at the Wedding.png|Mavis in her wedding dress. TheWedding.png Johnny and Mavis at the Altar.png|Johnny and Mavis at the wedding. HOYEL.png Mavis with Johnny at their wedding..jpg Mavis and Johnny Dance.png Wedding.png File:Dracula_painting_HT2.jpg Mavis with Johnny.png|Mavis and Johnny talking about whether their baby will be a Vampire or Human. 12373349_1038877892837616_6056810104067412846_n.png|Mavis Crying. Mavis Crying.png|Mavis crying. MavisAndDracWeddingScene.png|Mavis dancing with her father, Dracula. Drac Sings To Mavis And Johnny.jpg|Dracula sings a song for Mavis and Johnny. Отель_8015.png J+M.png Mavis_and_Dennis.jpg Sony_HotelTransylvania2-150715.jpg Mavey and Dennis.png Джонни_4_(2).png Capture 36.PNG Capture 40.PNG Capture 41.PNG Capture 42.PNG Capture 44.PNG Capture 64.PNG File:Capture_48.PNG Mavis walking away with Dennis.png File:Capture_52.PNG File:Mavis&JohnnyHT2.jpg 48 Flavors.png Mavis+.png File:13450294_1095792570474044_5850051047771351240_n.jpg J+M.png Mavis at Mike&Linda's House.png|Mavis at Mike and Linda's house. Mavis and Johnny in the car.jpg Airport.jpg Mad Mavis 2.0.png|Mad Mavis 2.0 Mavis Yelling at Johnny.png Mavis with Dracula.jpg Mavis+.png Capture_17.PNG Screenshot_(1958).png 10649797_1671388943143552_4519677720884792207_n.jpg 12116004_754903251320371_1931268347659296119_n.jpg 12191702_764400557037307_8839668949963032072_n.jpg 11139978_754903584653671_8823360938910199065_n.jpg Sem Título.png Hqdefault.jpg 1239397_441456039393150_2942701501601532248_n.jpg 1937020_1023761021003203_3622690014193733772_n.jpg 12651330 1007954609257841 2667943892698459144 n.jpg 12042735_1031044336948868_6501403692168602093_n.jpg vlcsnap-2016-06-09-07h33m31s883.png|Mavis laughs. vlcsnap-2016-06-09-07h55m25s176.png|Mavis Hugs Johnny vlcsnap-2016-06-09-08h02m27s434.png vlcsnap-2016-06-09-08h40m30s335.png Screenshot_2017-01-05-15-26-31.jpg mvis in mouse form.png|Mavis as mouse form vlcsnap-2016-06-09-08h09m00s864.png|Mavis and Johnny are dancing at Dennis's 5th Birthday. Angry Bat Mavis.jpg Bat Mavis use Clairvoyance.jpg Hotel Transylvania 3 Screenshots MavisHt3.png MavisAndDracHT3.png download (1).png|Mavis and her family ready to go diving. Hotel-Transylvania-3-Summer-Vacation-HD-Images-Wallpaper-540x304.jpg|Mavis plays volleyball. hotel-transylvania-3-new-plane-clip-watch-02.jpg Hotel-trans-3.jpg JohnnyMavisHT3.jpg GibberishDrac.png Img6.jpg E3e13abc-78e4-4752-8153-f4bcd0b50017 thumb.jpg Mavis Sternly.jpg MavisOnBoat.png 2fdcdde5-bb7e-49d8-a3a9-7a2d213a8b17_screenshot.jpg 93b6ff8a-7ea6-4d90-9d50-2c90d9e4b570_screenshot.jpg MavisJohnnyHotelT3.png MavisJohnnyDateNight3.png MavisJohnnyDateNight2.png MavisJohnnyDateNight.png DateNight.png MavisUnderWaterPicture.png Hotel-transylvania-3-Summer-Vacation-Movie-New-HD-Stills-.jpg Hotel-transylvania-3-dom-htr3 trla160.1025 lm v4 rgb 3 copy - h 2018.jpg memories 005.JPG|Mavis's new Swimsuit memories 001.JPG memories 002.JPG|Mavis Surfing a Dolphin Ebff06c7-7a4e-4507-b146-e5b3c51a1764 screenshot.jpg Games HTM Mavis.png|Mavis from Hotel Transylvania: Monsters! Development Concept Art Annette Marnat - creator of Mavis.jpg|Annette Marnat - creator of Mavis, and Kroyer Films - original animation Mavis development.JPG Mavis development 2.JPG Promotional Images Mavis2.jpg Mavis3.jpg mkt032_MavisBat2_lm_v7cmyk(2).jpg Mavis_101.0001_lm_v10rgb.jpg Mavis HT3.jpg 2019_05_21_071513.png|Mavis with brown eyes Renders Picture 1.png Mavi.png HT3Mavis.png Intro-mavis. V499083179 .png Gifs Tumblr_mbbixppGNk1roqgpxo1_500.gif|Young Mavis Mavis.gif oCxp84u.gif TCAAVXW.gif Hello World.gif Merchandise Hotel Transylvania DVD.jpg|DVD Cover DVD.jpg|DVD Cover Hotel Transylvania 2-Movie Drac Pack DVD.jpg Hotel Transylvania 3-Movie DVD Collection.jpg Dracs-in-love-9781534418349.in01.jpg Others Mavey.jpg Johnny and Mavis Painting.jpg|A painting of Johnny and Mavis Category:Galleries Category:Character Galleries